A carta do diretor
by judornellas
Summary: Depois de mais de 19 anos Harry recebe uma carta que nunca foi entregue em que Snape tinha escrito para ele contando tudo o que aconteceu com ele e com a Lily.
1. Chapter 1

Carta do diretor

Anos após a batalha final, com a maioria dos seus filhos já estudando em Hogwarts, ainda recebendo cartas de pessoas admiradas com tudo que ele fez e por tudo o que passou, sentindo saudades de ver todos os seus filhos sentados na mesa na hora do café, querendo poder vê-los e abraçá-los a todo momento, e pensando seriamente em aparecer na lareira como Sirius fazia só para poder ver os olhos de seus filhos, e pensando que o ano letivo ainda mal havia começado, a única coisa que diminuía toda a saudade era ver Gina ao seu lado todo dia, poder passar horas ao lado da Lily Luna e ler as cartas de quem ainda admirava seu feito. Harry Potter, o garoto que sobreviveu, já recebia cartas reclamando do que o Alvo e o Tiago faziam em Hogwarts.

Num dia desses, de nostalgia, saudades, brincadeiras com a Lily, horas com a Gina, chegou uma coruja, ela invadiu a cozinha, parou no meio da mesa e largou uma carta bege com um selo vermelho sangue lacrando o envelope fechado, era uma coruja de Hogwarts.

- Por Merlin! Qual dos meninos quebrou uma estátua dessa vez? Ou será que o Alvo jogou outra bomba de bosta no professor de feitiços? O que eles devem ter feito? – disse Gina já preocupada.

- Como vou saber? Ultimamente eles tem variado não têm? – disse Harry rindo.  
>Abrindo o envelope reconhecer a letra na hora, era a letra de Neville, o menino que era "torturado" por diabretes, mas no final, destruiu a última Horcrux, e ainda permaneceu acreditando no final feliz mesmo com o Harry "morto" a sua frente, é, esse menino virou o diretor de Hogwarts. Se perguntando o que tinha acontecido para Neville escrever para ele, ou se aquilo seria apenas uma carta dizendo "Saudades amigo".<p>

_Olá Harry._

_Quanto tempo não nos vemos? Acho que faz mais de 10 anos, saudades de você, a da Gina também é claro. Como está Lily Luna? Espero que bem. Bom, eu não pergunto dos garotos porque eu vejo eles mais do que você, se é que me entende. Eles tem me visitado bastante, sabe, o jeito deles de se meter em encrenca me lembra muito do seu e do Rony e é claro, o da Mione, só falta Lily aqui para fazer o papel feminino, e pronto teremos um trio como o de vocês de novo em Hogwarts, prontos para salvar a pedra filosofal e derrotar o maior bruxo das trevas._

_Finalmente falando o que eu queria, outro dia, mexendo no meu escritório de diretor – adoro poder dizer que sou diretor daqui – achei um papel escondidos em baixo de alguns livros velhos, aqueles tão grandes que só a Mione seria capaz de ler, bom, o papel era uma carta na verdade, e era pra você... era do Snape para você. Achei melhor não abri-la, afinal, é sua, mas então aqui está a carta, anexada a minha._

_Saudades,_

_Neville Longbotton, diretor de Hogwarts._

Harry olhou para Gina enquanto um turbilhão de pensamentos vieram na sua cabeça, ele já sabia uma parte da vida do Snape, uma parte que ninguém imaginava que existia, aparte do amor pela sua mãe, a parte dele ser o homem mais corajoso que Harry já conheceu, o que mais poderia ter na carta? Gina segurou sua mão e disse: vá ler sozinho, é melhor. Harry seguiu seu conselho e foi para o quarto vazio do Alvo Severo para ler a carta. Sentou-se na cama, pegou a carta do Snape abriu o envelope e dentro achou folhas e mais folhas grampeadas uma nas outras, bom, era uma carta grande, mas Harry tinha impressão que iria valer a pena ler ela inteira. Começou a ler:

_Em mais um dia de outono, e eu na mesma árvore oca, aquela que eu ia todo dia simplesmente para ler mais um livro entediante. De longe vi uma menina gritar para outra: esquisita, aberração, anormal, a menina que havia gritado isso foi embora correndo quando apareci,como se fosse um tipo de fantasma, então cheguei perto da outra garota, perguntei o que tinha acontecido, nervosa preferiu não responder e seguir em frente fingindo que eu não estava li, mas eu não podia deixar aquela menina com os cabelos enrolados e vermelhos, com os olho verdes mais brilhantes que já vi na vida partir assim. - Sim Harry, a garota era sua mãe - Logo falei: me chamam de esquisito, de anormal! Ela me puxou para perto dela disse: promete não rir? Prometi que sim, então a garota sussurrou em meu ouvido: tenho poderes, – respirou fundo e logo disse com uma voz triste que quebrou meu coração – sou uma aberração. Pedi para sua mãe esperar um pouco, fechei meus olhos, apontei minha mão pra frente, e logo um grande castelo havia se formado com os pequenos gravetos que estavam no chão. Abri o olho, virei para ela e disse baixinho: sou um bruxo, então ela virou seus olhos verdes para a própria mão e fez uma flor nascer ali mesmo e me disse: acho que eu também.  
>Eu e sua mãe saímos dali, conversamos sobre a vida, sobre coisas que nós fizemos acontecer, até que chegamos na frente de um lago, sentamos na grama e então falei: acho que vamos para Hogwarts Lilian. Contei tudo sobre Hogwarts pra ela, sobre os fantasmas, as casas, sobre os diretos antigos, sobre os professores, sobre o Dumbledore, eu tinha um tipo de fascínio por ele, e continuo tendo, se é que afinal ele ou até mesmo eu ainda existo.<br>Mas se tudo aconteceu como planejado você já sabia disso, tinha visto isso na penseira não tinha? _

Harry se lembrou da batalha final, não só da morte do Snape, mas da morte do Fred, do Lupin, da Tonks, se lembrou da culpa de saber que quando o Lupin finalmente estava feliz, ele morreu em uma batalha que seu subconsciente dizia que poderia ter evitado, toda a culpa do Ted Tonks ser órfão subiu nos seus ombros, todas as lágrimas derramadas pelo Rony, pelo Jorge, pela Molly, Arthur, Percy e pela sua mulher, a Gina, todo o peso de ter visto a sua verdadeira casa destruída o possuiu. E com lágrimas nos olhos em lembrar-se de tudo isso, ele continuou lendo.

_Seu pai realizou os meus sonhos, viveu toda sua vida – apesar de curta – ao lado da Lily, estudou com ela em Hogwarts – na mesma casa - e foram amigos até o fim, pode acordar durante anos e ver os olhos verdes brilhantes dela, coisa que eu sonhei, sonho e sempre vou sonhar em fazer. Não nego, acho seu pai um asqueroso, metido, sem telento, que precisava da dor dos outros para ser feliz, mas admiro ele por não ter perdido a Lily como eu perdi. Não sei se você sabe, mas perdi sua mãe no dia que brigamos por causa das provocações do seu pai e os amigos dele, eu estava nervoso, perdi a cabeça, e me arrependo mais do que tudo das palavras que disse para ela, chamei sua mãe de sangue ruim.  
>Todas as vezes que eu te salvei sem você saber, foram pelos seus olhos, os seus olhos iguais aos da sua mãe, e todas as vezes que briguei e impliquei com você, foi pelo seu pai, e pelo sonho que ele roubou de mim mesmo sem querer.<em>

Harry ouviu uma batida na porta, por um momento estúpido, pensou que o Sanpe entraria ali e fosse o contar tudo cara a cara, mas não era Gina:

- Está tudo bem?Você está chorando? Não, não chore!

- Não tem problema, é, porque veio aqui? – perguntou Harry

- Já faz mais de 4 horas que você está lendo isso, só estava...preocupada. Melhor deixar pra ler mais amanha não acha?


	2. Chapter 2

**Virando a noite**

Harry foi tentar dormir, mas as palavras de Snape ficavam ressoando dentro da sua cabeça. Ele conseguia - de alguma forma - ver as lágrimas molhando os olhos do Severo em sua mente, tentava imaginar pelo o que ele passou, tentava imaginar como seria sentir o que ele sentiu, porém Harry não era capaz de entender. Potter pensava de onde ele tirou forças para viver, se o amor de sua vida havia se casado com o homem que o torturava, teve um filho que nunca deu o devido valor a ele, o amor de sua vida e sua melhor amiga havia sido assassinada, ele não tinha o amor de sua vida, na verdade, o amor de sua vida havia decido o abandonar, e Severo sabia disso, Harry cada vez se perguntava mais de onde ele tirava forças para seguir em frente? De onde ele tirava forças para viver?A cada vez que as palavras do homem passavam pela sua cabeça, Harry admirava-o mais ainda e sentia que fez a escolha certa colocando "Severo" no nome de seu filho. Seus olhos verdes ficando molhados a cada segundo e ainda sem conseguir dormir, Harry decidiu ir ler mais um pouco mais.

Levantou devagar para não acordar Gina, pegou sua varinha, desceu as escadas, foi até a sala, se sentou no sofá com os óculos redondos pousados no resto, sussurrou "lumos" para iluminar o papel e foi ler. Mas antes que pudesse ler ao menos a primeira palavra, Harry ouviu passos vindos de atrás dele, era sua filha Lily acompanhada de Gina.

- Acordei vocês? – perguntou Harry

- Acordei quando você saiu da cama e a Lily com seus passos no corredor.

- Me desculpem então, não queria acordar ninguém.

A Lily saiu de perto de sua mãe, sentou do lado do Harry no sofá, puxou a carta para sua mão e perguntou "O que é isso que você tanto lê pai?" Harry apenas suspirou, não sabia como explicar o que era aquilo, na verdade, naquele momento, era a resposta pra todas as perguntas que restaram de uma vida, era uma parte da vida de sua mãe e do homem que amou ela. Gina viu essa duvida de como responder estampada no rosto do marido, sentou no lado dele, o abraçou e disse para filha: é a história do homem mais corajoso que eu e seu pai conhecemos.

- Severo? É esse não é? O homem mais corajoso que vocês já conheceram – disse a garotinha sorrindo tentando animar o pai que estava com uma expressão depressiva no rosto.

- Sim filha – disse Harry

A menina perguntou o porque dele ser tão corajoso, e tentando evitar lágrimas e tristeza do Harry, Gina respondeu por ele mais uma vez "Lily Luna, o seu primeiro nome veio da sua avó, a mãe do Harry, e bom, teve um homem, Severo Snape, que amou ela com todas as forças e até o fim da vida dele. Ela a amava quando eram amigos, melhores amigos, quando brigaram, quando Lily se casou, quando foi assassinada, quando Harry sobreviveu, quando deu aula pra mim e para seu pai e até seu ultimo suspiro. Pense filha, você seria capaz de amar alguém depois de tudo isso? Seria capaz de amar alguém depois do casamento e da morte dela? Seria capaz de amar alguém até a própria morte? " a pequena Lily Luna, sem muito conhecimento do que era realmente amor ainda, apertou a própria mão e disse "Só se amasse esse alguém com toda a minha vida" então Harry disse "e foi isso que o Snape fez."

- Querido, deixe pra ler amanha – disse Gina – talvez seja informação demais antes de uma noite de sono.

- Talvez seja, mas, eu preciso ler isso, preciso terminar, saber tudo, toda a verdade – disse Harry

- Então ao menos posso ler para você? – sugeriu Gina torcendo que por não ser ele lendo as palavras de Severo as emoções fossem menores.

_Então eu cresci, soube da profecia: o garoto nascido no fim de julho ira derrotar o Lord das Trevas, implorei para aquele que não deve ser nomeado poupar sua mãe, pedi milhões de vezes para ele apenas procurar outra pessoa, outro criança nascida no fim de julho, pedi misericórdia pela vida da Lily, pedi para que ele desse valor a vida dela, pela luz nos olhos dela, eu vi que não iria atender meu pedidos, logo pedi para Dumbledore a proteger, mas ele não conseguiu, e você-sabe-quem realmente não atendeu nada do que eu pedi para ele, o lord das trevas levou a luz dos olhos mais verdes do mundo com ele._

Nesse momento Gina parou de ler por alguns segundos, observou os olhos do marido, imaginou ter que dizer adeus para eles, só esse simples pensamento a torturava, agora era ela "sentindo" o que Snape sentia.

_Harry, quando soube da morte de seus pais eu fui até sua casa. Entrei nela e já no corredor vi seu pai morto, com os olhos sem vida, com o corpo pálido e duro completamente jogado no chão, olhei nos olhos dele – tinha alguma coisa em olhar para os olhos das pessoas desde que havia conhecido sua mãe - e consegui ver o até onde antes ficava sua alma, eu consegui enxergar o lado corajoso nele, podemos dizer: o lado Grifinória escondido no meio de um coração que me torturou sem dó; andei um pouco mais pelo corredor, meu coração batia rápido, minha respiração estava ofegante, o desespero dominava meu corpo e para destruir minha ultima esperanças de encontrar sua mãe viva, vi já de longe um cabelo ruivo jogado no chão, corri em direção a ele, entrei no cômodo e lá estava sua mãe morta, o corpo dela recostado no seu berço e você chorando, de algum modo você sabia que tinha perdido seus pais, e eu, eu sabia muito bem, havia perdido o amor de toda a minha vida, a garota mais linda do mundo, mais inteligente, mais gentil, que fez mudar meu jeito de ver o mundo e até de ver os outros, vi aqueles olhos verdes esmeralda parados, olhando para o nada; vi aqueles olhos que eram cheios de sentimentos completamente vazios,e pela primeira vez na minha vida, não fiquei feliz em vê-la. Ao ver essa cena eu me joguei no chão, abracei o corpo dela e chorei por mais de duas horas em puro desespero, queria poder sentir o coração dela bater contra meu corpo, mas isso não iria acontecer, isso machucava, quebrava o coração - meu desejo era tirar minha vida e dar pra ela, era ver aqueles olhos de novo brilhando para mim, era ver aquele cabelo vermelho ao vento, era ver o sorriso dela mais uma vez - ainda abraçado com o corpo de sua mãe olhei para cima e vi você no berço, seus olhos voltados para sua mãe morta. Passei meu braço pelo buraco entre as colunas do berço, coloquei a mão no seu rosto e disse: têm os olhos da mã momento jurei para mim mesmo duas coisas: que cuidaria de você até seu último suspiro e que amaria a Lily até o meu coração parar de bater. _

Harry estava obviamente segurando o choro, Gina estava chorando e nem havia percebido as lágrimas caindo, Lily Luna abraçava seus pais bem forte, como um modo de dizer "não quero perde-los assim". Lá estava a família Potter sentada no sofá à beira das lágrimas.

Já era amanha, 6 horas mais especificamente, o sol estava brilhando forte e a Gina numa tentativa de acabar coma tensão disse "vou preparar o café".

Os 3 Potter sentaram-se na mesa, tomaram suco de abobóra, Lily comeu alguns sapos de chocolate. Logo uma coruja de Hogwarts chegou, largou duas cartas na mesa e já partiu, Gina pegou a primeira carta e abriu, começou a ler então disse: parece que o Alvo andou soltando alguns Diabretes pela escola e dando alguns daqueles doces da Gemialidades Weasley, os que fazem crescer furúnculos no rosto, para alunos do 3º ano.

- Onde ele conseguiu diabretes? – perguntou Harry assustado

- E eu que sei? Era você que fazia essas coisas, não eu – disse Gina sorrindo

- Bom, eu não sabia onde conseguir diabretes – respondeu ele – e os doces de furúnculos acho que tenho uma idéia de onde ele conseguiu.

- Com certeza o Jorge mandou pra eles, é só pedir alguma coisa para destruir a escola que o Jorge da um jeito. – disse ela.

Harry se lembrou do Fred, e de seu corpo no chão no dia da batalha, se lembrou dele do Jorge jogando fogos de artifício pela escola, e então perguntou para sua esposa "o Jorge está melhor não esta? Chorando menos pelo que eu sei" Gina respondeu enquanto enfeitiçava alguns pratos para se lavarem sozinhos "Já se passaram 19 anos, Harry, ele tinha que ter parado de chorar já faz muito tempo, e na verdade, você também. Pare de se culpar pelas mortes querido","Eu tento" respondeu ele, levantou da mesa, pegou um pomo de outro que estava na bancada e disse "Vou jogar um pouco, deu saudades do nosso tempo de Hogwarts".

Harry foi pro jardim, a vista que ele tinha dali era linda, ele morava no topo de uma montanha, tinha árvores e mais árvores alaranjadas pelo outono, folhas caídas por toda parte e se davam sorte conseguiam vem um testrálio voando por ali logo pela manha; não haviam trouxas na região, então podia voar na altura que fosse, pegou sua velha Firebolt, sentou em cima dela, deu impulso para o alto, e já no ar, a uns 20 metros de altura, segurou firme o pomo em sua mão, olhou para baixo e viu que lá estavam Gina e Lily sorrindo para ele. Jogou o pomo para o alto, aquela sensação não podia ser mais nostálgica, começou a voar rápido em direção ao que era simplesmente um vulto dourado, voou por cima de quase toda a floresta que o cercava, Lily Luna corria no chão na mesma direção que ele no céu, ela gritando o nome do pai como um tipo de torcida, a cada curva na sua vassoura, uma lembrança boa dominava sua cabeça, ele lembrou de quando derrotou um trasgo junto de Rony e da Mione, lembrou de seu primeiro beijo, e do primeiro beijo com a Gina, lembrou detalhadamente do dia que Hagrid disse que ele era um bruxo, de quando entrou para o time da Grifinória, das risadas que deu ao lado do Simas e do Dino, e de todos os jantares na casa dos Weasley, do amor que a Molly o dava, parecia mesmo de mãe, lembrou do jeito que Lupin o tratava, pensava que seria impossível considerar um professor um pai, mas não era, lembrou de quando libertou Sirius no 3 ano, lembrou das risadas ao lado do Fred e do Jorge, ele lembrou das risadas, não do choro das perdas, dos abraços, não da saudade, e antes que notasse havia pego o pomo, desceu até o chão, sua filha correu para o abraçar e disse para ele "o melhor apanhador de todos".

Encostou a vassoura na varanda da casa então Gina disse "a segunda carta de Hogwarts, eu já li, nossos filhos entraram para o time de Quadribol" Harry não podia ficar mais feliz neste momento, e bom, com a carta do Snape estava difícil, afinal, eram muitos sentimentos depressivos em uma carta só.

- Alvo é batedor e Tiago é apanhado! Terceiro Tiago Potter a ser apanhador.

Harry pensou, primeiro seu pai entrou pro time, depois ele , agora seus dois filhos, já era um tipo de tradição. O dia que teve uma madrugada triste e completamente depressiva acabou que terminou bem.


	3. Chapter 3

Porque não eu?

Eram mais ou menos 5 da tarde quando Harry ouviu uma batida na porta, viu Gina sair de onde estava, se levantar e abrir a porta, Harry estava no escritório, vendo algumas coisas do trabalho, não queria se desconcentrar, mas ouviu Gina dizer "Rony, Hermione e Hugo estão aqui querido!". Hugo usava um suéter daqueles que a Molly fazia - Harry ainda recebia o seu em todo natal – Ron estava com um palito verde e gravata roxa, devia ter acabado de sair da Gemialidades Weasley, pois nessa época ele estava ajudando George na loja; Hermione estava com a mesma bolsa com o feitiço de extensão que eles usaram enquanto caçavam Horcrux, apenas as roupas que eles vestiam trouxeram muitas memórias a tona.  
>Harry chamou os amigos para entrarem, tomaram um pouco de Wisky de fogo e sentou com os dois e Gina no seu velho sofá, Hugo e Lilian estavam brincando com o pufoso em outra parte da casa. E sentados naquele sofá, de um minuto para outro, a carta do Snape veio a cabeça do Harry, ele decidiu mostrar ela para seus velhos amigos, afinal, foram eles que sempre acompanharam Harry, e não seria agora que deixariam disso. Os dois leram a carta até onde Harry tinha parado, demorou um pouco, mas Harry queria que eles lessem aquilo com ele, porque só eles realmente o entenderiam, pois eles tinham visto a morte do Severo com ele, mais ninguém. Hermione estava chorando quando terminou a leitura, Rony abraçando a esposa com os olhos cheios d'água e sussurrando no ouvido dela "não chore querida".<br>- Vai ler mais, Harry? – perguntou Hermione ainda soluçando por causa do choro.  
>- Acho que sim – respondeu ele meio na duvida <p>

_No dia que cheguei em Hogwarts com sua mãe, ainda antes da seleção das casas, um quadro me chamou a atenção, era do Salazar Sonserina, julgando que talvez você nem se lembre de quem ele é, Potter,Salazar Sonserina foi o fundador da minha casa – Sonserina - é obvio.  
>Ele – o quadro - me chamou e disse "Um belo Sonserino eu diria","É o que eu quero" respondi, lancei um olhar para sua mãe que estava a poucos metros na minha frente observando algumas gárgulas, então perguntei para o quadro "E ela? Daria uma boa Sonserina?","Hmm, não vejo nada da minha casa naqueles olhos, exceto a cor é claro" respondeu ele vendo o verde brilhante nos olhos dela. Sai andando, corri até sua mãe e perguntei se ela estava nervosa, ela segurou minha mão firme e disse que sim, ela estava tremendo, e eu queria ter conseguido tranqüilizá-la, mas não fui capaz, pois estava tão nervoso quanto ela. Andamos pelos corredores mal iluminados e confusos de Hogwarts até a velha porta do salão principal, esperamos um momento e logo entramos lá, tinham velas voando sobre nossas cabeças, todos os alunos mais velhos nos observavam, a maioria dos novos estudantes observava o teto que na verdade era o céu, eu olhava para a mesa da Sonserina, desejando com a minha vida ir parar lá, e pedindo para Merlin que sua mãe fosse para lá também, pois não sabia como sobreviver sem ela, meu coração batia por ela, na verdade, ele ainda bate.<br>Logo foi a Seleção das casas, sua mãe foi para Grifinória, eu para Sonserina, duas mesas de duas outras casas nos separavam, e eu pensava "Será que ela está feliz lá?" essa pergunta tinha dois motivos, saber sobre sua felicidade, sobre seus sentimentos, afinal, eu realmente me importava com ela, e o segundo sentido era: será que ela está feliz sem mim?  
>No primeiro ano praticamente inteiro sua mão desprezou Tiago e suas atitudes comigo. Mas já no fim do ano letivo, os dois começaram a se falar, e seu pai a fazer o que fazia de melhor, me provocar. No segundo ano seu pai usou "Levicorpus" em mim, fiquei pendurado no ar por quase 1 hora, ele e seus amigos jogavam coisas e mim, desde feijõeszinhos de todos os sabores, até pedras e bichos, Lily chegou lá e gritou "Coloque-o no chão Tiago!", seu pai obedeceu e perguntou imediatamente "O que você vê nele Lily, no ranhoso?","Eu vejo um bom coração, muito melhor do que o seu" disse ela, essas palavras eu nunca mais tirei da minha cabeça, pois ela conseguia ver nos meus olhos pretos e obscuros o que quase ninguém era capaz.<br>Sempre admirei a capacidade da sua mãe de ver a beleza nos outros quando nem eles viam, ela era bondosa, mais bondosa do que qualquer um que eu já conheci, era corajosa, delicada, linda, inteligente, gentil, eu não era capaz de esquecê-la e ainda não sou, ela era perfeita, como poderia deixar de ama-la?  
>Nunca fui capaz de por em palavras os meus sentimentos por ela, e acho que nunca serei.<em>

-/-

_Seu pai escondia bombas de bosta do meu material, ateou fogo em alguns livros meus, colocava produtos da Zonko's na minha bebida e eu ficava com furúnculos enormes pelo rosto, e sua mãe sempre me ajudava e brigava com Tiago por minha causa.  
>Mais essa "inimizade" com seu pai acabou no 5º ano quando seu pai a chamou para sair, me lembro direitinho, estávamos na aula de transfiguração e sua mãe me perguntou se daria um conselho para ela.<br>- Mas é claro que te dou um conselho! – disse  
>- Tiago me chamou para sair, será que aceito, Sev? – disse Lily sem jeito com o rosto corado<br>- Não! Não aceite! – disse obviamente desesperado  
>- E se eu gostar dele? Não importa isso? Só importa suas briguinhas com ele? – disse sua mãe brava<br>- Você gosta dele? – perguntei já com as lágrimas caminho dos meus olhos  
>- Não sei, acho que sim – disse ela tentando evitar dizer que o amava<br>Meus olhos se encheram de água dessa vez, na verdade, uma lágrima escorreu, mas sequei antes que sua mãe visse, meu coração estava partido, minha felicidade estava acabada e eu não podia fazer nada. Já sabia que não seria eu o sortudo á um dia ser feliz ao lado dela, mas então eu queria que ela fosse feliz ao lado de alguém.  
>- Você ficaria feliz ao lado dele? – perguntei ainda chorando as escondidas<br>- Sim, Sev – respondeu Lily  
>- Então saia com ele, seja feliz Lily, é tudo o que te digo – respondi<br>- Obrigada Snape! – sua mãe me abraçou forte, senti seu coração batendo e seu cabelo encostado no meu pescoço.  
>O abraço da sua mãe era a melhor coisa do mundo, até hoje não achei palavras para explicar o que ele causava em mim, mas talvez seja essa a mágica do abraço, ser inexplicável.<br>Voltando ao assunto, naquela noite eu fui para o dormitório antes de todos, chorei por horas, e dizia para o vazio que lá estava "Porque ele?", mas essas duas palavras significavam na verdade um: porque não eu?  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

O trio reunido.

Rony, Hugo e Hermione não tinham ido embora, e Harry desejava mais que tudo que eles ficassem ali para sempre, todo aquela história de carta do Snape fazia ele se sentir sozinho, não que Gina não estivesse com ele, mas ele sentia falta dos seus amigos.  
>Gina tinha feito o jantar e estava lá fora jogando alguns fogos de artifício da Gemialidades Weasley com Hugo e Lily e ainda esperando a hora do jantar chegar, estava escurecendo, Ron estava conversando com Hermione, Harry estava apenas os ouvindo com um sorriso bobo, os amigos não haviam mudado nada, e na hora que a pequena descução do casal começoua ficar mais séria, Hermione segurou o resto de Rony e disse "Legume insensível", os dois riram, e com um abraço tudo pareceu bem de novo.<br>- Leia mais Mione – disse Rony  
>- Ler o que? – respondeu<br>- A carta amor, o que mais seria? – disse Rony  
>- Não sei, a Hermione tem tantas opções de leituras né – disse Harry<br>- Por Merlin Harry! Ainda está espantado com o tanto que eu leio? – disse Hermione rindo – Já devia ter se acostumado depois de 26 anos!  
>E com um coro de risadas o assunto terminou, Hermione segurou carta nas suas mãos e começou a ler:<p>

_Não sei um dia percebeu, mais muitas vezes olhei pra você tentando parecer irritado, quando na verdade, estava me perdendo nos seus olhos, porque eles me traziam tantas lembranças boas, traziam centenas delas a tona, quando meus olhos se viravam pro seu, eu não te via mais, via apenas sua mãe ainda criança, do meu lado, seja antes de Hogwarts, ou seja já por aqui, o que importa, é que era ela, e ela tinha um efeito em mim que ninguém jamais vai conseguir repetir.  
>Mas ao contrário de sua mãe, seu pai era um homem desprezível <em>– Hermione leu mais baixo essa frase e com o olho virado para Harry, queria ver sua reação ao ouvir isso, e ao contrário do esperado, essa frase não teve nenhum efeito aparente no Harry – _durante todos os anos em Hogwarts ele tirou sua mãe de mim, e como se isso não bastasse, já ousou me humilhar em público como você viu quando por pura fraqueza e um tipo de vingança invadiu minha mente nas suas aulas de Oclumencia. Mantenho minha palavra e digo: te acho tão desprezível como seu pai, porém acrescento que com um coração talvez tão bondoso quanto de sua mãe._

- Você invadiu a mente dele ? – disse Hermione – invadiu a mente de um professor!  
>Harry disse que sim.<br>- Porque nunca nos contou isso seu idiota? – disse Rony  
>- Eu já sabia do momento mais vergonhoso da vida dele, e eu ainda tinha que contar pra vocês? – respondeu ele<em><br>_ - Você devia ter contado! – exclamou Rony  
>- Não! Harry está certo, é a vida de Snape, nem Harry – disse a garota o encarando com um olhar bravo – devia ter se metido, muito menos nós dois.<br>- Ah, leia o resto logo – disse Rony já começando a ficar irritado

_Eu não gosto de você, não vou mentir, mas talvez eu sinta certo "sentimento paterno" por você, pois um dia, ou melhor, por todos os dias de minha vida, desejei ter me casado com a Lily e termos formado uma família.  
>Duvido que essa carta mude a imagem que você tem do seu pai, mas espero que muda sua imagem de mim, que você veja que todos esses anos sofri uma mistura de sentimentos por você, as broncas, foram todas um tipo de vingança pelo seu pai, e quando te salvei, foi um tipo de sentimento paternal.<br>_

_Eu observo muito sua vida Harry Potter, notei que tem muitas pessoas que fazem papeis de "pai" para você, mas de mãe, nunca achei ninguém, talvez a Molly, mas não sei se seu sentimento por ela é como o por uma mãe, ou um tipo de agradecimento por ter cuidado de você._

- Hmmm...E ai Harry? É como uma mãe? – perguntou Rony sorrindo  
>- Como se fosse uma mãe adotiva mesmo – disse Harry tentando mostrar o amor que tinha por Molly. <p>

_Lupin, Sirius, Hagrid, Arthur e até mesmo Dumbledore, foram eles os seus "pais" não foram? Mas bom, um deles já se foi, Sirius, ele já partiu daqui, acho que depois disso, Lupin substituiu o cargo de "pai principal" se estou certo._  
><em>Gostaria que você soubesse que dos amigos imundos de seu pai, Lupin era o que eu mais tinha afinidade, se é que eu posso chamar aquilo de afinidade. Na verdade ele apenas não fazia comigo o que os outros faziam, mas isso fazia dele menos desprezível. Ele teve uma vida difícil, não sei se superaria tudo o que ele conseguiu <em>– é claro que superaria, pensou Harry - _bom, ele é um homem de coragem admirável e com uma história incrível, apesar de ter escolhido os amigos errados, dentre Pedro, Sirius e ele, escolho ele, mas se possível, escolho não ter nenhum deles por perto, pois tudo o que eles me lembram é: seu pai tirando sua mãe dos meus braços._

_Harry, se um dia eu amar outra pessoas, seja na intensidade que eu amo sua mãe ou não, ou se eu mesmo parar de amá-la,pode ter certeza que eu enlouqueci.  
>Naquela noite, na do assassinato de seus pais, quando eu abracei o corpo sem vida da sua mãe, o meu amor por ela aumentou, se multiplicou, não seria capaz de suportar aquela dor se Dumbledore não tivesse me dito "o garoto precisa de proteção", o único motivo deu não ter me matado aquela noite, foi pra fazer com você o que sua mãe morreu fazendo, te proteger. Só lembrar de sentir o corpo da sua mãe mole, gelado, e saber que a alma dela não estava mais ali, só de lembrar que aqueles olhos verdes sem brilho um dia já haviam sido cheios de vida e de alegria, só de lembrar da última risada que eu vi dela, de lembrar do jeito que seu rosto era, de lembrar como o cabelo dela brilhava a luz do sol, só de pensar que não vejo ela a mais de 16 anos e que nunca mais vou vê-la, lagrimas escorrem de meus olhos – <em>Hermione soluçava enquanto lia, estava começando a chorar – _sim, estou chorando, apesar de difícil de admitir, eu tenho sentimentos, principalmente quando se trata da sua mãe._ _Perdi a razão de viver, saber que a única que foi capaz de ver luz nos meus olhos pretos, e enxergar através da minha aparência repugnante não estava mais viva.  
>Você quanta noite passei acordado pensando em sua mãe? Quantos meses choraram por saber que nunca mais veria aquele sorriso? O amor que eu sentia por sua mãe, ele eu não posso explicar, pois não existe explicação.<br>E passei por tudo isso para nada.  
>Desejo de verdade, que um dia, quando você for adulto, você seja como sua mãe, pois eu não suportaria saber que um dia você virou um ser tão repugnante como seu pai, e que a razão deu ter permanecido vivo, criar você de um modo subliminar, não funcionou.<br>_

Hermione engoliu o choro, secou as lágrimas que ainda estava escorrendo pelo rosto, agarrou o braço dos dois, e disse "O jantar deve estar pronto" soltou um sorriso falso, e saiu andando rápido do quarto em direção a sala de jantar.  
>Lá embaixo estava Gina terminando de arrumar a mesa, Hugo e Lily já sentados. O jantar estava pronto. Eles comeram, conversaram por mais algum tempo ouvindo músicas antigas, os amigos se despediram de Harry e foram para casa. E talvez, essa noite, tenha sido a primeira que Harry realmente conseguiu dormir desde que a carta chegou. A visita dos dois realmente o fizera bem.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Harry leu mais páginas nas próximas tardes, seus dias eram formados de coisas para o trabalho, Gina, Lily Luna e a leitura da sua carta. E de todas as páginas que leu, uma frase dentre todas havia chamado mais atenção "saber que a única que foi capaz de ver luz nos meus olhos pretos, e enxergar através da minha aparência repugnante não estava mais viva." Essa frase fazia pensar o jeito com que ele julgou Snape, desde o primeiro dia em Hogwarts, a aparência de Snape fez ele julgar ele errado, pensou que ele queria a pedra filosofal quando na verdade Quirrel queria, ele julgou Snape desde a primeira vez que o avistou, e se sentia culpado por talvez não ter puxado o dom de ver as pessoas por dentro de sua mãe. Talvez se ele nunca tivesse o julgado assim, ele nunca teria tratado Snape com aquele desprezo que tratou por toda a vida e o remorso talvez nem existisse.  
>Potter lembrava perfeitamente de quando Snape, segundos antes de sua morte, disse "tem os olhos da mãe" e lembrava da duvida que surgiu na sua cabeça "ele conheceu minha mãe?","os olhos dela?","ele lembra dos olhos, porque?"essa frase não fazia sentido algum para ele no momento que há ouviu, porque naquela hora, Snape era apenas o seu professor, e nada mais, apenas um homem que o tratou mal durante sua vida toda, e que ainda ele sabe que nunca realmente gostou dele, mas amor que sentia pela mãe dela fazia com que ele quisesses protegê-lo, o foi o que fez.<br>"_Te desprezo Potter, não gosto de você e nunca gostei, sua arrogância me incomoda e não nego isso. Te acho fraco, não é capaz de suportar muita coisa, muita pressão em cima de você e pronto, fica fraco, mais mal educado do quer o normal e um desejo de vingança cresce em você subitamente"  
><em> Tiago, seu pai, era seu herói, mas Harry não achava certo – muito pelo contrário na verdade – o que ele Havaí feito com Snape, e Harry pensava, se talvez, seu pai tivesse sido bom com Severo ele talvez não tivesse tipo um professor de poções melhor, sem ressentimentos ou até mesmo, que não odiasse ele.  
>E de repente, como se essa idéia tivesse brotado em sua cabeça, Harry imaginou, se sua mãe, ou seu pai tivessem o deixado uma carta, o que estaria nela? O Que mãe dele diria do Tiago? Dele mesmo? E de Snape? Um desejo súbito de poder ler uma carta escrita com a letra - que Potter nem imaginava como seria –de sua mãe. Ele achava que sua diria algo bom do Snape, mas outra parte dele dizia "será que ela se lembraria do seu amigo de infância?". Mas afinal, Harry sabia, que não importava onde sua mãe e seu pai estivessem, os dois seriam agradecidos ao Snape por simplesmente ter conseguido manter o Harry vivo até a sua morte natural se assim posso dizer.<br>Haviam apenas mais algumas páginas daquela carta, no dia que ela chegou Harry lembrava de ter pensado: vou demorar muito tempo para ler tudo isso, mas agora esse "muito tempo" já havia passado e o fim da carta estava ali. 

_Os olhos da sua mãe mostravam pureza, carinho, paz, amor, calma e através deles eu podia ver a alma dela, os seus, não me mostram nada disso, eles me mostram momentos que um dia passei ao lado de sua mãe, eles são um tipo de vira-tempo em relação à Lilian, e em todos esses anos, eu usei seus olhos, usei eles e desprezei todo o resto, porque todo o resto me lembrava seu pai.  
>Sua arrogância me enoja, mas seus olhos me encantam.<br>Não sou capaz de fingir que um dia me afeiçoei a você, enquanto escrevia essa carta ainda sem rumo eu tentei me afeiçoar pouco a pouco com você, uma tentativa frustrada eu posso afirmar._

Harry, depois de ver as lembranças de Snape, ele sabia que tinha se afeiçoado ao ex-professor, mas entendia muito bem o ódio o Severo com ele, pois Harry nunca teve a chance de demonstrar carinho, respeito ou admiração enquanto seu antigo professor de poções ainda estava vivo. Em vida, Snape foi tratado com um lixo, inútil, asqueroso por Harry.  
>Só havia mais metade de uma página para ler, e com um nó na garganta, Harry começou a ler: Mas afinal, gostaria de agradecê-lo por algo que na verdade foi o destino, por você ter herdado esses olhos, e por você, apesar de poucas vezes, ter olhado no fundo dos meus olhos. Nesses poucos segundo, eu me sentia com 10 anos de novo, feliz, sem ódio no coração, apenas feliz, sorridente, com uma melhor amiga ao meu lado e um pouco mais apaixonado por ela a cada segundo.<p>

FIM


End file.
